


Sequel to find a cure

by Earp_serie



Series: To find a cure [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earp_serie/pseuds/Earp_serie
Summary: Sequel of to find a cure focused on wayhaught.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: To find a cure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825579
Kudos: 14





	Sequel to find a cure

Nicole woke up because of Waverly agitated sleep. She turned to face the brunette who was crying and almost screaming. "Waves, baby wake" She trapped Waverly into a hug to comfort her "It's okay, it's just a nightmare."

Waverly still panicking tried to push Nicole away, accidentally kicking her in the stomach. "Noooo!" She yelled.

"Ouch, sweetie calm down" Nicole whispered in her hear still clinging at her girlfriend.

Waverly finally calmed down and went back to her regular self. As she realized the situation, she turned to Nicole and apologized "I'm so sorry, are you okay. Please, tell me you're okay" 

Waverly's hand went on Nicole chest to check her heartbeat. Her hand was quickly joined by Nicole's.

"I'm okay Waves. Do you want to talk about your dream?" The redhead sweetly offered.

They both sit up at the head of the bed, Waverly snuggle into Nicole's side and gather up the courage to explain her nightmare.

"I uh I saw you transform into a zombie and ..." She couldn't hold back the tears.

"It's okay waves, take your time" Nicole gave a kiss to the brunette's forehead.

"I- Alice... But in my dream, you died to, wynonna shot you in the head and I couldn't... I couldn't do anything." Waverly let out trying to get closer to Nicole.

"Oh baby, we're gonna be okay" she hugged her "I know it's hard, it's still fresh but it was Alice choice, she wanted to help. I know it doesn't make it easier but she's at peace now and even though her body isn't here anymore that she isn't here with us." She finished pointing at Waverly's heart with a shy smile.

"I know, but I still miss her... And wynonna, she's destroyed, it's worst than when my dad died and Willa disappeared." The brunette stated sadly.

"We all miss Alice. You Earps went through a lot and I know you want to help Wynonna but you can also take time to grieve and you aren't alone, the whole team is here to help her too you know."

"I know, thank you Nicole" Waverly said looking into the redhead eyes.

"You don't have to thank me baby. Remember, I once told you: wherever you go, I go. And I still mean it. I'll always be there for you. I love you." Nicole admitted with a warm smile.

"I love you too" she kissed Nicole.

After a while, Nicole broke the comfortable silence by shifting a bit then said "come on, let's go back to sleep, it's early."

Waverly still in a seating position looked down "can you hold me please, I want to feel you near me"

"Sure baby, whatever you want" she spooned Waverly blowing her a kiss right behind her hear.

They both fell back to sleep in each other arms.


End file.
